1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrospray devices, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for an alternating current (AC) electrospray operating in a vacuum or gaseous ambient medium with frequencies above 10 kHz.
2. Related Art
The application of a direct current (DC) electric field to generate charged liquid droplets from Taylor cones in DC electrospray is widely used in pharmaceutical mass-spectrometry because of its ability to produce a beam of relatively mono-dispersed and small (<100 nm) charged droplets that can contain individual protein molecules, see J. B. Fenn, M. Mann, C. K. Meng, S. F. Wong, and C. M. Whitehouse, Science 246, 64, 1989, the entire contents and disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Other areas of application include electrostatic printing, nano-particle technology, micro-encapsulation, fiber electrospinning, etc., see G. Castano, and V. Hruby, J. Fluid Mech. 459, 245, 2001, G. Loscertales, A. Barrero, I. Guerrero, R. Cortijo, M. Marquez, and A. M. Ganan-Calvo, Science 295, 1695, 2002, the entire contents and disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The DC field and interfacial charges combine to produce a Maxwell force that stretches the drop into a conic shape (known as a Taylor cone) and ejects streams of small charged droplets from the tip at large frequencies (>1 kHz).
The Taylor cone is formed due to a static balance between the azimuthal capillary stress and the Maxwell normal stress exerted by the predominantly tangential and singular electric field in the liquid. For electrolyte spraying from a DC Taylor cone, surface ions from the bulk electrolyte are transported and concentrated at the tip to drive a Rayleigh fission process. Spraying of dielectric liquid via DC Taylor cones is also possible, but it requires significantly higher voltages and is believed to be driven by the momentum and mass flux of an ion evaporation process at the cone tip, see M. Gamero-Castano and J. Fernandez de la Mora, J. of Mass Spectrom., 35, 790-803, 2000, the entire contents and disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In DC electrospraying, a steady, continuous beam of sub-micron charged droplets (typically 0.2-0.3 microns) stream out in a Taylor cone. A typical image of a DC Taylor cone obtained by spraying ethanol into air using DC electric fields is shown in FIG. 1. The Taylor cone and the spray initiation for ethanol depends on several experimental conditions, but is typically observed beyond 2-3 kilovolts.
There has been little investigation into using an AC field for electrosprays. In earlier AC electrospray work it was expected that, at high frequency, the net Maxwell stress would vanish and drop ejection would be impossible. The few reported studies concentrated on low frequencies and superimposing a small AC bias onto a large DC field, see S. B. Sample, and R. Bollini, J. Colloid Interface Sci., 41, 185, 1972; and M. Sato, J. Electrostatics, 15, 237, 1984, the entire contents and disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Both of the studies described above, however, do not report spraying dynamics that are fundamentally different from DC electrosprays. One other reported work consisted of using a high frequency AC electric field with 30 kHz and 45 kHz frequencies, see G. Gneist and H. J. Bart, Chem. Eng. Technol., 25, 129-133, 2002, the entire contents and disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, this work involved dispersing drops into an ambient liquid medium purely with the intention of generating emulsion drops in liquid/liquid systems.